


I never meant to hurt you

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: After Steve saved his friend Bucky from Tony, Bucky has escaped and Steve takes care of the injured Tony.





	I never meant to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language!

Outside is the worst blizzard Steve has ever seen. The wind whistles loudly in the walls and makes the blond man shiver, but he does not move. So he just doesn't try to concentrate on the cold and just sit on the hard stone floor instead. Quietly, he turns to the footsteps left by his escaped friend Bucky after Steve had protected him. And how did the ex-sergeant thank him? He's ruthlessly hurting the people who matter to First Avenger. Thinking of his former best friend's betrayal, he bites his teeth together and does not immediately try to ram his hand into the next wall. He could lose him, all because of Bucky. He could really lose Tony.

"Steve?", his colleague's voice sounds smoky and broken. Immediately, the person addressed looks at the man among him. He carefully dropped to his knees next to Tony and put his head in his lap when Bucky simply disappeared into the snow. Unconsciously, he had buried a hand gently in his friend's dark hair after contacting Fury for help, because Tony is not feeling well. "Tony", Steve's voice is full of pain and worry: "You're awake!" He stretches out his hand, covered by his red metal gloves, in great pain and carefully places it on Steve's cheek. This behavior was completely untypical for the billionaire, which is why Steve shrugs slightly when he touches it, but then places one of his own hands on it and carefully crosses his fingers with Stark. He wants to feel Tony's skin on his own skin and hopes to feel his body heat, but he knows that the Playboy's hand is ice-cold. Finally Steve is also cold and he himself is not injured. How must the injured man feel?

"Where does it hurt?" Steve almost whispers. Carefully, Tony looks at his belly and places his free hand on a gaping hole in his hard armor. When the first Avenger had tried to protect his old friend from Stark, he had accepted to hurt the man, but he had not thought he could put something like that on him. When he sees that part of the armor has dug through his clothes into the man's flesh under him, he has to restrain himself so as not to shout out loudly. He can't lose Tony now that he's already lost Peggy and thought Bucky dead. Tony's death would make his life completely unhinged again, as it always does when he loses someone he loved too much. "I'm sorry," he says, saying what he thinks, "I never mean to hurt you."

Slowly Tony nods as a wave of pain rolls over him: "All right, Rogers. You're just protecting your friends. " Steve nods, but doesn't think he really means it, but then Stark adds something else: "That's what I love about you. " Steve Roger's eyes widen: "Did you just say that. . . " "That I love you? Yes, I do," he replied, still plagued by pain. The words sound in Steve's head several times until he really realizes them, but he does not know whether he can return his words. He had wanted to hear it for so long, but never thought what he would say if Tony really said it.

Since Stark also seems to notice that his counterpart is not in a position to answer something at the moment, he cuts a new theme with a rough voice: "Will someone come to get us?" With his words, his cramped body relaxes slightly: "Yes, despite the storm I was fortunately able to reach Maria." "Maria?" Steve looks at him questioningly: "Maria, Maria Hill. " "Oh, you mean Fury's assistant," he manages to make a distorted grin. It's that smile that almost breaks the heart of the ex-soldier, because although Tony is hurt, he still tries to cheer Steve up and show him that he's fine, although apparently he's not. "You know, when I thought about following you, I didn't thought it would go like this," he honestly admits: "I thought. . . "

But before he can finish his sentence, Steve pushes his arm under Tony's head to pull him up a bit and pushes his cool lips onto his colleague's ice-cold lips. Steve hopes in vain to feel the warmth of Tony's body to show him that it's not too late to save Stark, but there's nothing there. Only the passion of the kisses of two men who lost sight of love because of the many wars, and they in the middle of a flurry of snow in deep Siberia.

"Rogers? Can you hear me", suddenly the voice of Maria Hill sounds in the ear of the person being addressed and ensures that the two men separate from each other. For a moment there is an expression on the faces of the two of them, which shows how caught they feel right now, but then joy creeps up on Roger's face and drags his lover with him. "Yes, Hill. I hear you clearly", the energy in his voice surprises both men equally, but he does not let that stop him: "Are you here?" "Yeah, the Quinn Jet's waiting outside for you," the woman replies and then breaks contact with the men again.

"Can you get up if I help you," Steve asks worriedly, but with his quiet confession of love, equally hopeful. "Of course I can. I am Iron Man", the self-confidence he has become accustomed to, has returned to his voice.

The Avenger does not need more approval to put one of his colleague's arms around his shoulders in order to be able to support him properly. As if it were nothing, he lifts his friend and his armor weighing tons to his feet and searches the landscape for the grey plane with his eyes. With a free hand he points to the point in the distance to turn the spark of hope in their hearts into a blazing fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
